secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Freebie
A freebie is content that is given away, or charged a nominal 1L for. Freebies are often used as promotional material for a store. There are also Freebie Warehouse and junkyards that pack huge amounts of unsorted material. Related to this are coupons which give out regular content for free, often to new accounts. Items for one linden are sometimes called dollarbies. (See also Campies) Freebie Locations in World Collections *Bare Rose Gift Area Free & $1L items from Barerose and the vendors at Barerose. (male and female). *Bare Rose $10L Area $10L items from Barerose and the vendors at Barerose. (male and female). *Fab Free A newly remodelled store with all free (0L$) items. *Free Designs Lapointe & Bastchild Free items from the designers at Lapointe & Bastchild(male and female) *The Free Dove Free and $1L items from designers all over SL. (male and female) Specific Freebies *Mystical Cookie Mystical Cookie has its famous Mystitool freebie version for 1L. *First Look by LVS&co $1L dresses *Freebie shoes from Maitreya. *Real Combat System by James Benedek. *Lag Meter Hair *Savoir Hair This shop organized by the blog, Savoir Hair. It is a place for new and old players to get to know the hair designers throughout Second Life. We are a world of varying tastes and ideals so the variety of hair designers in SL offers something for everyone, from chic to avant garde. The newbie friendly layout makes it easy to find each free or $1L gifts. Skins *Fleur Well known as Tete a Pied, Fleur offers newbie sets for men and women. *Adam n Eve Well respected retailer Adam n Eve has a freebie newbie skin for men and one for women. *Flea Market has a donation wear skin from Another Shop. *Another Shop main store has two freebie female skins. *Sin Skins female skin for newbies *Nora freebie newbie skin for women. *Freebie skin From Lassitude & Ennui. It is no copy, but since it is 0L, it matters less. *RockBerry female skin for newbies *Tea Lane Offers free female skin set for new residents 30 days and under. Freebie Lists *Savoir Hair Maintains a long list of freebie, coupon and camping hair locations. *Fab Free, a freebie blog *Free*Style, a fashion freebie blog Marketplace Freebies Collections # Free Furry Starter Kit - A pack of free furry avatars. # Vespia's Furry Starter Pack (Female) V3 # Vespia's Furry Starter Pack (Male) V3 Accessories # Paws - Big Ears - Full mesh furry/animal ear. # Catseye Neko Freebies - Includes two types of scripted ears and two types of scripted tails, as well as a face tattoo and a shoulder pet. # Dragon Wings from Maha's Emporium - A bunch of dragon wings. # Nekotron Cutie Head Bow (Black) # Mesh Beanie from Super Kingdom # Lux Celeste Set - A set of jewelry. # Black half mask (Mesh) # Rider's Straw Cowboy Hat # Heart of Winter Platinum Necklace Avatars # :Risusipo: Mesh_Tiny_Monkey[Gift] - A cute mesh monkey avatar. # Full Avatar Sandro - A male avatar, minus hair. # Orange Nova Slugger Shark - A muscular mesh anthro shark avatar. # Meshers Tree Avatar - A tree avatar. # Undertale Papyrus Avatar - An avatar of a character from the popular game Undertale. # SciLab Mesh Bunny Avatar - A mesh bunny avatar. # Free Furry Starter Kit - Same kit as mentioned above, a pack of free furry avatars. # Vespia's Furry Starter Pack (Female) V3 - Another kit of furry starter items. This one is only for female furries. # Vespia's Furry Starter Pack (Male) V3 # mAsh's Mew Avatar - An avatar of Mew from the Pokemon series. # Blackburns Atomicpunk Lil Wolf Petite Avatar and Animations HUD - What it says on the tin - A petite wolf avatar with an animations HUD. # M.O.R. Laprian Avatar - A free anthro (?) avatar. # Renamon v5.5 by DB Studios - A renamon avatar. # Curious Kitties Robo Kitty Avatar Hair # Little Bones Scope Gift - Free hair fatpack from the popular Little Bones store. # MURRAY - Catherine Gift - A free fatpack of hair. Category: Glossary Category: Getting Started Category: Freebies